In a known cleaning system of this type, one end of tile suction duct is attached to the suction side of a blower and a travelling cleaner moves along the stationary suction duct. This is used to clean several textile machines arranged in a row. For this purpose, the travelling cleaner has suction hoses which reach into the floor area and draw up the flying fuzz deposited there by the textile machines.
If the travelling cleaner is to avoid traveling over one of the textile machines, for example, due to a machine which requires repair having stopped, then the textile machines ahead of that machine will be cleaned by the travelling cleaner as before, but not, however, those textile machines which are located behind the machine not to be travelled over. Thus, the machines located behind it very quickly become dirty which results in waste.
SUMMARY OF INVENTION
It is an object of this invention to construct a traveling cleaning system in such a way that it is assured that the textile machines located both in front of and behind the textile machine not to be travelled over are cleaned.
In accordance with the present invention a cleaning system for textile machines is comprised of two essentially identical travelling cleaners which can travel separately from one another along a line of textile machines, each of which has a boat-shaped suction nozzle which engages with a stationary suction duct and which is sealed by two sealing lips abutting against the suction nozzle, whereby the suction duct is attached to the suction side of at least one blower, the two essentially identical travelling cleaners engaging their suction nozzles in the suction duct, the suction duct having at least two connections at a distance from one another with which it is attached to the suction side of the at least one blower.